


I Promised...

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I got from a lovely anon from Tumblr</p><p>Darcy has been targeted by enemies of the Avengers and Bruce feels helpless</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this one is not part of the 100 Themes Challenge, this is a prompt I received by a lovely anon where Darcy is seriously ill and Bruce worries and Tony comes to his rescue to cheer him up so I hope you enjoy

Everything seemed to slow down as he entered the hospital room, his worst fears had been confirmed by his eyes and the doctors - his precious Darcy was seriously ill by the enemies in a plot to break him... and it was working. Her pale face was white as snow, all blood seemed to have pooled in her beautiful red lips.  
They said it was poison - a mere assassination attempt. A simple one at that and Bruce felt his heart drop, the Other Guy roaring in his ears. His Darcy was now a prison in her own body - COMATOSE from one simple act. She should be up and running around, laughing and dancing, singing to the music she was blasting in the labs, her music a lot different from Tony's taste. She should be...Darcy. 

Yet she wasn't.

Bruce was left alone with her, he was fighting back tears that so desperately wanted to fall and his entire body felt numb as his shaking hands cupped her face delicately.  
"Darcy, I don't know...I don't know if you can hear me but I fear what I might become without you... Without you... I - I don't know what I would do, I need you more than anything in the world...Please. I promised I'd protect you...and I failed.. I'm sorry..."  
He's interrupted when Tony reveals himself from the doorway.  
"Hey, it's not your fault, Bruce."  
"It is Tony, I promised I'd protect her, I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her... and well, just look at her." Bruce turned, one of his hands slipping into Darcy's lifeless one.

Tony just shook his head and smiled  
"That promise still stands, buddy. She's Darcy Lewis, kickass assistant with a heart of gold, she's strong and...."

He shook Bruce's hand for a moment, grinning as a box fell out from his sleeve, into his best friend's hand. Bruce knew what it was and looked down at it, opening it. An engagement ring. Bruce looked up at Tony as he finished what he was saying.

"She's yours."


End file.
